1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a power amplifying circuit.
2. Background Art
Recently, automobiles that stop their engines when they are not running have become popular. Car audio systems for these automobiles need to be adapted to have an idling stop and start function.
The idling stop and start function is to prevent the audio output from the car audio system from being interrupted by an instantaneous drop of the battery voltage caused by an abrupt load change when the engine is restarted.
The idling stop and start function allows a user to comfortably listen to the audio output from the car audio system even when the engine is restarted.